The Little Alpha - Part 9 - Hiccup is Saved/"Part of Your World (Reprise)"
(On the beach, Kate is lying next to an unconscious Hiccup.) *Kate/Ariel: Is he... dead? *Marcel/Scuttle: (opens Hiccup's eyelid) It's hard to say. (puts his ear against Hiccup's foot) Oh, I - I can't make out a heartbeat. (Hiccup starts breathing, yet he doesn't actually wake up.) *Kate/Ariel: No, look! He's breathing. He's so beautiful. (She starts to sing.) *Kate/Ariel: What would I give *''To live where you are?'' *''What would I pay'' *''To stay here beside you?'' (At that moment, Elvis and Verne are washed up on the shore, and they hear Kate singing.) *Kate/Ariel: What would I do to see you *''Smiling at me?'' (When Verne sees that, his jaw drops open as far as it could, but Marcel closes it for him, for he liked to hear the sound of Kate's lovely voice.) *Kate/Ariel: Where would we walk? *''Where would we run?'' *''If we could stay all day in the sun?'' (Hiccup begins to open his eyes and wake up to see Kate, looking over him. Although Hiccup was just waking up and the sun was burning, he can't see Kate clearly, but just a blur until it clears. He smiles, knowing she is the girl who is singing singing to him.) *Kate/Ariel: Just you and me *''And I could be'' *''Part of your world'' (Kate hears barking. She looks up before diving back into the ocean. That bark came from Dug. He rushes up to Hiccup and licks his face.) *Fishlegs/Grimsby: Hiccup! Oh, Hiccup. You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you? *Hiccup/Eric: A girl... rescued me. She was... singing. She had the most... beautiful voice. *Fishlegs/Grimsby: Ah, Hiccup, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater. Off we go. Come on, Dug. (The trio walk back to the Berk.) *Verne/Sebastian: We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. The western Leader will never know. You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece. *Kate/Ariel: I don't know when I don't know how But I know something's starting right now Watch and you'll see Some day I'll be Part of your world (Lyle and Link appear. Fade to Terra watching from her chamber.) *Terra/Ursula: Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it! It's too easy. The child is in love with a human! And not just any human, a viking! Her daddy will LOVE that. Winston's headstrong, lovesick girl would make a charming addition to my little garden. (She cackles wickedly, as the sea plants cower in fear.) (Fade to the palace, then to the dressing room.) *Daria/Andrina: Kate, dear, time to come out. You've been in there all morning. (Kate emerges, humming to herself.) *Lilly/Attina: What is with her lately? (Kate continues humming before she bumps into Winston.) *Kate/Ariel: Oh. (gives Winston a flower) Morning, daddy. (Winston chuckles as Kate swims off, still humming.) *Lilly/Attina: Oh, she's got it bad. *Winston/Triton: What? What has she got? *Daria/Andrina: Isn't it obvious, daddy? Kate's in love. *Winston/Triton: Kate? In love? (Cut to Verne pacing back and forth on a rock outside.) *Verne/Sebastian: O.K. So far, so good. I don't think the western wolf knows. But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long. *Kate/Ariel: (picking petals off a flower) He loves me... hmmm, he loves me not. He loves me! (giggles excitedly) I knew it! *Verne/Sebastian: Kate, stop talking crazy. *Kate/Ariel: I gotta see him again - tonight! Marcel knows where he lives. *Verne/Sebastian: Kate, please. Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs? *Kate/Ariel: I'll swim up to his castle. Then Elvis will splash around to get his attention, and then with... *Verne/Sebastian: Down here is your home! Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:The Little Mermaid Songs